


First Sign

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [51]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fatal Illness, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Queen Alysy's first sign of fatal illness.





	First Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

First Sign

Alysy’s hiss of pain when Roger’s fingers brushed her breast was the first sign of what would become her fatal illness.


End file.
